stoogesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of New Three Stooges episodes
Every Episode of The New Three Stooges. Live action segments * Soldiers: The boys are dressed in their old World War I uniforms. Every year, on the anniversary when they were discharged, they get together to reminisce. Curly Joe forgets their lunch, and runs off to retrieve it. At the end, the sergeant (Harold Brauer) enters and gives the boys a lunch pail as a "peace offering" for all those times he stole their lunches, then leaves snickering. When Curly Joe opens the pail ... BOOM! * Lost: The boys are out hunting and become lost. They stop to take their bearings, and Curly-Joe lays out a lunch spread fit for a king. The boys later discover that they are "lost" at a nearby football field in the park, and spend the rest of the time razzing each other. * Campers: The Stooges bring gear for camping and horseback riding so they can spend the weekend as cowboys, but forget to bring the horses! Moe then harnesses Curly Joe to the wagon and makes him become the horse. Curly Joe claims that if he's gonna work like a horse, he's gonna eat like one! Moe ties a feed-bag on Curly Joe and he starts happily munching away! * Bakers: The boys take a job making pies for Mr. Hasenpfeffer (Emil Sitka), but they goad themselves into a pie fight, ruining almost all the pies. Moe and Curly-Joe fight over the last undamaged pie, causing it to fly into the face of Mr. Hasenpfeffer as he walks in. * Zookeepers: The Stooges are zookeepers in their first day on the job and don't want to make any mistakes. Moe sends Curly-Joe and Larry on zookeeping tasks, but each return with food instead. Later, Curly-Joe and Larry are trapped in the cage of the chimp they were sent to feed. Moe admonishes them and climbs inside the cage to begin handing out slaps, when the chimp sneaks up and locks all three in the cage! * Flat Tire: The boys are out motoring in their old, broken-down jalopy and stop when the car gets a flat tire. They decide to hitchhike into town, and a motorist (Emil Sitka) stops when Curly-Joe flashes a bare leg at him. He gets out of the car and picks up a five-dollar bill from under Curly-Joe's foot, then drives off. Moe then declares that they will have to fix the flat themselves. After the boys finish repairing the flat, suddenly they realize are out of gas and Curly-Joe winds up pushing the car. * Fan Belt: The Stooges are stopped at the side of the road attempting to repair their old jalopy. Of course, they make one mechanical failure after another. The boys figure out that the rubber-band that powers the car is busted, so they remove Curly-Joe's suspenders to repair the car. This leaves Curly-Joe's pants in a droopy state of affairs as he runs behind the car trying to catch up. * Fishermen: The boys are out for a pleasure cruise and fishing trip, and Curly Joe continuously has trouble getting all the fishing gear onboard and calls for help. Out of ship, Larry comes up on deck and proclaims his love for the sea, so Moe pushes him off the pier and into the water! * Dentist: Moe is crowing about getting his diploma to practice dentistry. When Larry claims it is only a diploma to PRACTICE dentistry, Moe decides to practice on Larry! When Moe tries to drill on Larry's tooth, Larry jumps up and fights off Moe and Curly Joe with a tire iron. Because of Larry's violent reaction to Moe's dental work, Moe then decides to practice on Curly Joe! Curly Joe plaintively pleads for help from Larry, but Larry gratefully helps Moe get him into the chair. * Janitors: The boys are janitors assigned to clean-up what appears to be a haunted house. Curly-Joe, in the act of dusting, causes a suit-of-armor to be tickled. He runs to Moe for help, and Moe discovers that Larry is inside the suit and gives him a whack with the mace Larry is holding! Later, Curly-Joe encounters the ticklish suit-of-armor again, who is now wielding a sword. Moe, thinking that Larry is inside the suit, begins taunting it. Larry approaches Curly-Joe and asks, "What's going on?". The boys soon discover that the suit is truly haunted and run for their lives. * Artists: The boys are artists painting still life landscapes. Larry is drinking coffee and sets his cup down. Moe sets his cup of paint thinner next to Larry's cup. Larry picks up the wrong cup and swigs, then spews a mess all over Moe's painting! The trio soon find themselves engaged in an all-out painters' brawl. Moe, Larry and Curly-Joe already ruined each other works, but a passing art collector (Emil Sitka) immediately buys all three paintings. The boys exclaim, "What are we waitin' for?," and begin spitting, spilling, and slapping upon their canvases! * Decorators: The boys are hired as paperhangers by a woman (Margaret Kerry) who wants a top-notch job for her husband. Of course, they terribly botch the job, ultimately trapping Moe between a piece of wallpaper and the wall. After they finish the room, the woman comes home and is mortified. She keeps beating up the Stooges even when Moe tried to doing "Texas" routine. * Golfers: The boys are on the links and Moe hits his ball into a sand trap. Curly Joe suggests using a sand wedge, at which Moe digs a huge hole in the sand. He finally gives up and throws the ball, whereupon it conks Larry and Curly Joe on the head, then rolls gracefully into the cup. Curly Joe soon discovers his ball is stuck up in a tree and retrieves an ax from his golf bag. As he attempts to cut down the tree, an irrate groundskeeper (Emil Sitka) chases the boys off the course. * Hunters: The boys are hunters who've been at it all day long with no luck. Curly-Joe produces a butterfly net and begins chasing butterflies. Moe slaps Curly-Joe down, and while the boys are arguing, a lion sneaks up behind them. Moe is still bragging about how brave he is in the face of fierce animals when they notice the lion behind them, and run off in terrified fright. * Weighing In: The boys are at the airport trying to make a flight when Moe decides to weigh Curly-Joe. The scale delivers a fortune, and when Curly-Joe reads that he will receive a lot of money, the scale drops piles of coins from its coin slot. Larry steps on the scale, and his fortune states he has a twenty dollar bill stuck to the sole of his shoe! Moe then gets on the scale, and his fortune states that he will go on an unexpected trip. Moe then immediately trips over his own suitcase! Moe is determined to get money from the scale and uses up all that Larry and Curly-Joe received earlier. Moe finally gets his last fortune that states he spent so much time at the scale that they've missed their flight! They then resort to thumbing for a ride. * Telegram: Moe and Larry are lazy good-for-nothings who make Curly-Joe wait on them hand and foot. A telegram arrives proclaiming that Curly-Joe is the sole heir of his uncle's vast fortune. The tables are turned, and Moe and Larry soon find themselves to be Curly-Joe's servant. As Larry and Moe pamper Curly-Joe, the phone rings. Moe answers, and learns that a mix-up has happened. The telegram Curly-Joe received was meant for Curly-John. When Curly-Joe muses over the fact that he doesn't have an uncle, the boys are soon engaged in a great argument. * Sunken Treasure: The Stooges are after sunken treasure, but the small boat they are embarking in is still tied to the dock! The boys are forced to bail when the back of the ship is ripped off. They then make their way back to shore. Moe is cold and hungry from the ordeal and Curly-Joe offers him some "sand-which-is-here." * Outdoor Breakfast: The boys are camping at the lake. Curly-Joe is cooking breakfast while Larry is mending his fishing pole. Curly-Joe serves Moe pancakes, and Moe is accidentally given the "Stick Fast Glue" instead of syrup, ultimately glueing the spoon inside his mouth! Curly-Joe and Larry try to muscle the spoon from Moe's mouth to no avail, and Moe finally wrenches it free. He then exclaims, "Ill murder you!!," and Curly-Joe and Larry run off with an angry Moe hot on their heels. * Setting Up Camp: The boys are on a camping trip in the park and are attempting to pitch camp. Curly Joe and Larry struggle in vain to set up a tent while Moe wrestles with a folding director's chair, ultimately giving up and pitching it into the brush. The boys finally get the camp set up when the radio announces that a lion has escaped from the local zoo and was last seen heading toward the park. The boys ignore the warning, and the lion soon finds his way into the Stooge's tent! * Rare Bird: The boys are photographers attempting to snap a picture of the rare "Blue-Billed Puma-Panna Bird". Curly-Joe inadvertently pours too much flash powder into the tray, and when they set off the powder ... BOOM! The boys retrieve the negative, and are congratulating each other on a job well done, when Moe notices that the lens cover was never removed from the camera! * Caretakers: The boys are zookeepers, and Moe sends Larry and Curly-Joe to clean the elephant cage, while Moe engages in a game of checkers with the zoo chimp Chester, losing miserably to the chimp. When Moe next encounters the boys, they are relaxing while the elephant, Herbert is sweeping the cage, for which Moe gives Larry and Curly-Joe a sound thrashing. Moe coerces Larry and Curly-Joe to give the elephant a bath, and in the process wind up dousing each other with soap and water. * Seasick Joe: The boys are seamen on a small boat and Curly-Joe begins feeling seasick when Moe sends him to the Galley for mustard, salt pork, grape jelly, anchovy paste, frog-legs in chocolate syrup and cracked nuts. Curly-Joe is accidentally tripped by Larry and he spills all the food. Larry, Moe and Curly-Joe hurry to clean up the mess, tossing food overboard right into the face of the returning Captain (Emil Sitka) who chases them all over the boat! * Magicians: The boys are at a Marina entertaining a large group of children with a magic act. Curly-Joe messes-up the "Disappearing Bowl" trick, and Larry fouls-up the "Pour-Milk-Out-Of-My-Head-Through-A-Spigot" trick. The boys attempt the "Knotted Hankerchiefs" trick, and of course, Curly-Joe ruins it, and so Moe snaps his fingers and POOF! ... Curly-Joe disappears! When Larry tries to intervene for Curly-Joe, Moe snaps his fingers and POOF! ... Larry disappears! Moe quickly becomes lonesome for his Stooge pals, and snaps his fingers ... POOF! * Electricians: The boys are electricians called to repair a faulty buzzer at a beauty parlor. Larry and Curly-Joe manage to rip every wire from a wall while Moe traces another wire to the other side of the wall. Moe and Curly-Joe get hold of the same wire and begin struggling to pull it free. Curly-Joe asks Larry for help, and they end up pulling Moe completely through the wall! Larry and Curly-Joe help Moe up as the woman (Margaret Kerry) who hired them enters the room. She spies the damage done, and then promptly faints. * Salesmen: The boys are running a brisk business selling ice cream at the park. Curly-Joe spots a little girl with no money, and he gives her an ice cream cone free of charge. Moe upbraids Curly-Joe and demands that the girl give back the merchandise. The girl throws the cone at Moe, landing with a splat on his nose! A boy approaches Curly-Joe wanting to buy a cone. The boy hands him a credit card to pay for it, and the Stooges are astonished. * Barbers: A woman (Margaret Kerry) brings her son into the Stooges' barber shop with instructions to cut just a tiny bit of his hair while she goes shopping. As the boys prepare to cut his hair, a businessman (Emil Sitka) enters and demands that the boys can't cut any hair until they've joined the Union. Moe counters with, "You mean, I can't even do this?!" ... SNIP!, followed by Larry and Curly-Joe. The boys then get into a great hair-cutting argument with chunks of the kid's hair flying every which way! The woman returns for her son, whose hair is in terrible shape, and gives the boys and the businessman a sound beating with her groceries. Adapted from a story in The Three Stooges # 6 comic book, St. John Publications, August 1954. * Inheritance: Curly Joe inherits an old mansion from his grandfather, and legend says it is haunted by his great-grandfather, who was beheaded and roams the house looking for his head. The boys search the house for treasure, while ghostly eyes watch them from Grandpa Curly Joe's portrait. While Moe scolds his partners for believing in the old ghost stories, the headless ghost of Great Grandpa (Emil Sitka) enters the room proclaiming "I want to get a head". * Sweepstakes Ticket: After a lesson from Curly Joe on how to clean lettuce for a salad, the boys learn that they are holding a winning sweepstakes ticket. But Curly Joe hid it in such a safe place, he can't remember where. Moe finds the ticket in his own pocket, but accidentally throws it out the window. No problem... he throws Larry and Joe after it. * Sunbathers: A relaxing day at the beach is anything but, starting with Larry attempting to plant the beach umbrella in a huge mound of sand that turns out to be Curly-Joe. Helpful Joe loans a woman (Margaret Kerry) and her daughter some suntan lotion, which turns out to be quick-dry cement. The girls and a lifeguard (Emil Sitka) find themselves stuck to each other, and after prying loose, begin chasing the Stooges. The Stooges escape as Moe & Larry jump into their nautical-penguin and head out into the lagoon, with Curly-Joe belly-flopping in the water trying to catch up. * Doctors: Dizzy doctor Stooges contend with a timid patient (Emil Sitka) hiding under his bed, and a temperamental one (Emil Sitka again) with a broken TV. The Stooges work him over, thinking that it's his leg that's broken. Stupidity turns into success, when the Stooges learn that their broken leg therapy session actually cured the patient, as he dances a jig out of the room. * Buried Treasure: Digging for buried treasure, Larry and Curly Joe almost bury Moe before they discover a treasure chest. What they find is a Chinese puzzle, with empty boxes contained within empty boxes. The final box contains nothing more than a note, telling them to watch the next cartoon. Coming up empty, in frustration, Larry slams a shovel spade into the ground... and strikes oil! * Waiters: Waiters Moe, Larry and Curly Joe are given one last chance to make good, but quickly get on the bad side of a customer and his wife (Emil Sitka and Margaret Kerry). Emil and the Stooges engage in the "Texas" routine. Hoping to make amends, Curly Joe serves up a cake for dessert... right into Emil's face. * Athletes: The Stooges launch their new fitness regime while on a visit to the beach... Larry and Curly Joe do the sweating, while Moe gives the orders with the help of a stuck phonograph record. In the end, a young boy with a lollipop does what the Stooges can't do, by picking up their dumbbells. So the boys change strategy, and give up exercise for lollipops. * Shipmates: Boat owner Stooges prepare to take Mr. Guffey on a fishing trip, while Larry "checks" the bait. Leaving port, the Stooges hand Mr. Guffey (Emil Sitka) a fishing rod... whose line is hooked onto the dock, pulling Mr. Guffey into the bay. * High Voltage: Balking at the high cost of a television repairman, the Stooges decide to fix it themselves. Crossing wires, Curly Joe is charged with high voltage, and Larry & Moe try to short circuit him. The Stooges antics enrage a newscaster (Emil Sitka), who yells at them through the set. * Pilots: As mini-motorcycle test pilots, the Stooges are hired to instruct a millionaire on their proper operation. Unfortunately, the throttle on Joe's cycle sticks. The stuck throttle sends the millionaire straight into the lake,...and the Stooges on the run. * Sharpshooter: Eagle Eye Curly Joe is the world's greatest, blind as a bat, sharpshooter. He'll demonstrate his skill by shooting a raisin off the top of Fearless Frizzle-Top Larry's head. Larry has one final request... to see the cartoon. It's firing time, and Eagle Eye blasts every stage prop in sight, missing Frizzle-Top by a mile. * Piemakers: Mr. Hassenpfeffer gives the Stooges another chance to make pies for his stores, and Curly Joe and Larry remind Moe that he must control his temper if they're to succeed. But a bothersome fly helps the boys turn the kitchen into a disaster area. Surveying the damage, Moe insists to Curly Joe and Larry that he's not mad at them... "I'm mad at the fly!" * Prospectors: The boys are searching for uranium when an old prospector (Emil Sitka) threatens them with a rifle as being claim jumpers. Being a chatty fellow, however, he begins spinning yarns about the old days ... The Gunfight at K O Corral: Cactus Pete (Moe) and Frizzletop Freddie (Larry) are each madly in love with Lulu Belle (Curly-Joe). Moe and Larry engage in a gunfight for Lulu Belle's hand, and both end up being shot. Moe and Larry ask the prospector whatever became of Lulu Belle, and "she" (Curly-Joe) emerges from the prospector's tent. * Turkey Stuffers: How to prepare turkey stuffing Stooge-style, with a loaf of bread, an unopened can of tomatoes, and oyster shells. An argument over who will put it in the oven results in the turkey taking flight out the window into the back of a pickup truck. The truck driver (Emil Sitka) turns up at the Stooges' door, with the turkey. He realized that only the Three Stooges would stuff a turkey with a can. * Melodrama: The Stooges entertain children at the marina with their old "Melodrama" skit. After "several" smacks, Curly Joe is fed up with Moe's bullying in the play, and challenges him to a fight. But, who's brave enough to fight with Moe? New Three Stooges Cartoons *A001 That Little Old Bomb Maker: Curly-Joe fetches the lunch pail, but the huge, mean sergeant takes it and sends the boys out to dig a trench. They inadvertently walk passed the front lines and start digging over a buried German staging area. They are captured by the evil Captain Von Vonce and are accused of spying. They escape while the bombmaker, Dr. Mach Schnell is creating a new weapon, the "lunch pail" bomb. He encounters the boys and asks them to hold it while he tells Von Vonce of the news. The boys steal a plane and fly back over to friendly territory, but are shot down at the last minute. The huge, mean sergeant steals the lunch pail ... and when he opens it - BOOM! *A002 Woodsman Bear That Tree: The boys have taken a new job as lumberjacks. They make so much noise, it keeps a hibernating bear awake who comes out of his cave periodically to clobber them. The Stooges try to explain it to the boss, but he doesn't believe them and sends them back out to work. The bear, driven to distraction, takes an ax and cuts down a huge tree that falls onto the boss's office-cabin. The Stooges must then beat a hasty retreat. *A003 Let's Shoot the Player Piano Players: The "No Chance Saloon" in Boot-hill-ville is being menaced by "Old Loudmouth" in which the Stooges are the piano players/entertainers. He gives them one minute to get out of town for being terrible piano players. Curly-Joe is coerced by Moe to challenge Old Loudmouth to a shootout. When Curly-Joe tries to draw his shooting irons, they become stuck in the holsters and begin rapid firing, sending him racing around town and ultimately capturing Old Loudmouth in jail. Just the boys luck, Old Loudmouth IS the sheriff! *A004 Dentist the Menace: Curly-Joe has a bad toothache and Moe tries to save money by pulling the tooth himself. Moe ties a string around Curly-Joe's tooth, and after the doorknob trick AND the hit-the-baseball trick doesn't work, Moe ties the string around the bumper of a car. However, the car belongs to a bank robber who races off dragging Curly-Joe and a lamppost behind him. In the course of the chase, Curly-Joe's tooth pops out just as they crash land in front of the dentist's office. *A005 Safari So Good: The boys are employed by the Bungling Brothers Circus to go to the jungle and capture an authentic wildman. At the jungle, they accidentally run across the "beatnik" wildman and try to catch him with the "glue-on-the-vine" trick and the "cut-the-vine" trick, but each one fails. They finally capture the wildman by playing beatnik music and trapping him in its spell. *A006 Thimk or Thwim: The Stooges have new jobs at the Knotso Klene Kar Wash. The system has a tendency to break cars apart, so Moe adjusts the "power" to high in order to correct the problem, which causes real havoc! When the boss gets an eyeful of Moe's idiotic antics, he pulls a shotgun on the boys who must beat a hasty retreat. *A007 There Auto Be a Law: The boys have entered in the annual auto race. Dirty Dan Dimwitty will do anything to win, fixing it so that the Stooges car doesn't start. The car coasts backwards into a barnyard where an angry bull butts it, sending the car flying into the race and passing Dirty Dan. The car, now completely out of control, not only wins the race but careens crazily out of sight. *A008 That Old Shell Game: The boys are detectives at the Tea House of Karate Carl. His pearl business is in danger from thieves and it's up to the Stooges to solve the crime. The thief has constructed a one-man diving bell to look like a giant oyster shell and is robbing oyster beds at will. As he tries to run from the boys pursuit, the thief accidentally runs into the mouth of a giant whale. The whale spouts the bad guy out into the waiting hands of the Stooges. The boys capture the thief, but destroy the oyster bed in the process! *A009 Hold That Line: The Western Front lines of communication have been disrupted, and General Nuisance sends the Stooges into enemy territory with a phone. They are eventually captured by General Von Vonce and put to immediate execution. Von Vonce gives last requests to the Stooges just as the phone rings. Its General Nuisance who relays a message of "Surrender or be blown to smithereens". Von Vonce counters that with the Stooges as hostages, he wouldn't dare. General Nuisance gleefully blows up Von Vonce's position, and Von Vonce surrenders. *A010 Flycycle Built for Two: The Stooges are inventors trying to create a flying machine from a bicycle. After several attempts fail, the Wright Brothers announce they have built a flying machine. The Stooges counter by building a seltzer-"jet" powered flycycle that careens crazily out of sight! *A011 Dizzy Doodlers: Mr. Penderat is painting the ceiling of a chapel with the help of the Stooges. He takes a break for a pizza, leaving instructions not to bother his work. The boys soon wreak havoc upon the ceiling, all but destroying the original work. Penderat, upon seeing the "job" the boys did for him, wields an ax and chops down the scaffolding, then chases the boys with the ax! *A012 [Classical Clinker: Curly Joe's skill in lip-synching to opera records gives Moe & Larry a get-rich-quick idea to pass him off as the real thing. Opening night does not go as well as planned. *A013 Movie Scars: The Stooges are stuntmen for an epic movie production. The director sends the boys into several perils, including jumping from a plane without parachutes, and being shot down from a balloon. When the boys threaten to quit, the director offers to place them in the last scene of a banquet, at which the boys jump at for the prospect of food. Unfortunately for the Stooges, the last scene is cast as the boys being fed to the lions! *A014 A Bull for Andamo: The Stooges are deliverymen carrying a wild bull to the bull ring. When they arrive, they discover the bull has escaped from the truck, and the bull chases them into a mudhole. The bull then runs into the ring. The Stooges find bullfighters outfits and decide to change clothes while theirs are drying out. They wander into the bull ring, and are quickly harassed by several bulls that have been released into the ring. *A015 The Tree Nuts: The Stooges are park rangers in search of someone who is cutting down trees in the forest. To their surprise, they discover that a single termite is causing all the damage and spend a great deal of effort trying to catch the "little bugger." *A016 Tin Horn Dude: The Stooges arrive in the western town of Badrock as replacement deputies. The evil outlaw Beau Nanza begins wreaking havoc, and the boys soon discover that the outlaw is an iron robot with a small inventor inside. When the robot accidentally gets doused with water, it rusts solid. When the inventor hops out and begins oiling the robot, it turns on its creator, capturing him. The robot returns the stolen loot to the Stooges and proclaims, "I'm going straight". *A017 Thru Rain, Sleet and Snow: The Stooges are Postmen trainees getting their first lessons. They survive the Rain, Sleet, Snow and Hail treadmill only to be harassed by a vicious dog in a "test" apartment house. The instructor calls off the dog and awards the Stooges with diplomas. When none of the boys can read their diplomas, the instructor then "sicks" the dog on the boys again! *A018 Goldriggers of '49: The Stooges are prospectors digging for gold in the desert when they discover the outlaw Cha-Cha Charlie with a bag of stolen gold and follow him to his hideout which is a huge rock/cave with a large stone door that opens to the command of "Open Sesame". They get inside and encounter a hungry lion that chases them all over the cave. The boys find a back door which has a sign stating, "To Open Door, Put Coin In Slot". They empty their pockets trying to get the door open while the outlaw is gathering the coins on the other side of the door! *A019 Ready, Jetset, Go: The Stooges have entered the "Air Race of the Century" with an old biplane against a field of jets, but they have outfitted the plane with fireworks rockets. During the race, the boys light the first rocket and they zoom ahead! When they reach the turn, they light the retro-rocket, and the wings are stripped off the plane, yet they still zoom ahead. At the last turn, the last rocket is lit, stripping away the fuselage. The remainder of the plane breaks up and the boys skid on their backsides over the finish line! *A020 Behind the 8-Ball Express: The Stooges are train engineers assigned to get the trainload of money to the next town, but the dastardly villain Bull Whip disguised as a Little Old Lady hijacks the train, but this attempt is inadvertently foiled by Moe. Bull Whip then disguises himself as a cow on the tracks, but the Stooges don't stop this time, and Bull Whip's plan is again foiled. The boys make it triumphantly to the next town, but soon learn that the money is counterfeit! *A021 Stop Dragon Around: The Stooges are deputized to rid a hamlet of its dragon problem. It's really a mechanical dragon, part of vampire Count Dunkula's plot to scare away the townspeople and loot their homes and stores. *A022 To Kill a Clockingbird: The Stooges are clock repairmen attempting to service the town clock tower. They are trying to test the mechanical blacksmith when a meddling stork gums up the works. The boys do their own damage too, by testing the rain, heat and smog mechanical people. Ultimately, the clock AND the tower are destroyed. *A023 Who's Lion: The Stooges are at home when a large, mysterious crate arrives. When they open it, a huge, ferocious lion appears and proceeds to chase them all over the flat. Moe and Larry attempt to capture the beast while it chases Curly-Joe, only to have the attempt fail miserably. The lion then chases them into the streets. They stop at a street vendor and buy many hamburgers, and then begin leading the now pacified lion towards the zoo. However, they run out of burgers just before reaching the zoo, and are chased again by the lion! *A024 Fowl Weather Friend: The Stooges are duck hunters who run across a duck that "fouls" their every attempt at shooting him. Moe gets a "great" idea ... they stack their guns and enter the water as "duck decoys", but the duck finds the weapons and the boys must run from the hail of shotgun blasts! *A025 Wash My Line: The Stooges work in a laundromat and begin getting order after order from women in a hurry, but want the job done right. The boys soon find themselves way behind in work, and get so busy that they run into each other, flinging clothes everywhere. When the customers return, they become so angry at the boys for fouling up their orders that they chase them up a tree! *A026 Little Cheese Chaser: The Stooges work at a cheese factory charged with the job of eliminating rodents. A hungry mouse steals a wedge of cheese and the boys are on the hunt! They trail him to his mouse-hole, and place a trap for him, but the mouse sneaks behind the boys and also places a trap, and the boys are snapped!! The mouse rolls a round of cheese over their heads as he makes his getaway! *A027 The Big Windbag: The Stooges are balloon vendors at The Big Balloon Race, and they blow up too many balloons at once and inadvertently enter the race! In their attempts at signaling for help, they poke holes in several other balloons causing them to crash. Curly-Joe drops his football shoes from the basket hoping it will help, but it lands on a carrier-pigeon who then in retribution pops all their balloons, and then chases them with the boots! *A028 Baby Sitters: The Stooges are volunteer babysitters sent to the training room to learn their craft. The "baby" is a small robot with a "problem-child" attitude. However, the kids’ robot teddy-bear and robot dog and cat cause most of the Stooges havoc. The boys, after a harrowing test period, graduate and receive their first assignment... looking after pee-wee sized Moe, Larry and Curly-Joe! *A029 Clarence of Arabia: The Stooges are out for a day at the beach, but find their way to the desert by mistake. They find refuge from the heat by entering the tents of Clarence of Arabia and his musical show. After the show, Clarence turns himself into a camel, and the boys realize its all a mirage! They run from the apparitions into the clutches of a hungry Genie looking for a Stooge-snack. They are rescued by Clarence on his flying carpet and whisked to a classy hotel with a faulty elevator. The boys finally wake up at the beach and realize it was all a dream! *A030 Three Jacks and a Beanstalk: Moe and Larry send Curly-Joe off to sell their cow for food, but he returns with "magic" beans instead. Moe tosses the beans away and a huge beanstalk grows during the night. They climb the stalk and find a giant with a chickadee that lays golden eggs. They rescue the chickadee, but are chased by the giant. The boys rush down the stalk, and Moe chops it down, bringing an end to the giant. They then learn that the chickadees eggs were only painted gold, and settle for eating eggs every day. *A031 That Was the Wreck That Was: Mr. Marvelous has just finished building his 900-floor skyscraper and orders the tumble-down construction shack be demolished. The Stooges arrive with a wrecking ball and wonder which building to knock down. Since they spot a bum in the shack, they decide to wreck the 900-floor unoccupied tower! Mr. Marvelous is trapped in the elevator as the boys destroy his hard work. When he finally escapes the elevator, he chases the boys with a rifle, bent on revenge! *A032 The Three Astronutz: The Stooges rocket to Mars in search of alien specimens they can bring back to Earth. They encounter a small robot-like creature, and he evades their every attempt at capturing him. They get out the giant magnet and try to pull in the creature, but mistakenly pull their own rocket-ship on top of themselves! A space saucer approaches with the words "Martian Zoological Society" printed on it, and it sucks up the boys and their ship, and speeds off to put the boys on display at the zoo! *A033 Peter Panic: Peter Panic (Moe) takes snorer Windy (Larry) to Never Nervous Land, with the help of Tinker Curly. Peter needs Windy's help to retrieve a treasure stolen by pirate Captain Schnook. *A034 When You Wish Upon a Fish: Fishermen Moe, Larry & Curly Joe hook a magic fish, who grants them three wishes if they'll set him free. The Stooges quickly learn to be careful what you wish for. *A035 Little Past Noon: Moe is a dead ringer for outlaw 4-Gun Slinger, and the Sheriff gives the Stooges until a little past Noon to get out of town. But 4-Gun's victims want revenge, and won't let the boys leave town until they get it. *A036 Hair of a Bear: A polar bear takes over the Eskimo igloo of the Stooges, and the boys begin efforts to force him out and get a new bearskin rug in the process. *A037 Three Lumps in a Lamp: Junkmen Stooges stumble across a discarded magic lamp, home to a genie who places a curse on Moe for disturbing his sleep. Every time Curly Joe and Larry summon the genie for a wish, Moe's curse takes effect. *A038 Who's for Dessert?: Moe, Larry & Curly Joe head to Africa to capture Mighty Joe Kong the gorilla for The Dingling Brothers Circus. But first they have to deal with the native cannibal headhunters. *A039 Watts My Lion: The Stooges are mountain climbers, whose attempts to reach the top are foiled by a very territorial mountain lion. *A040 Which is Witch: Uncle Moe McHoward leaves Moe a castle in Scotland, but they go to the wrong one... inhabited by a witch and her giant-sized son. To get rid of the Stooges, she turns them into chickens. *A041 Suture Self: Dimwit interns Moe, Larry & Curly Joe must prove their worth to the head doctor. What better way than a little major surgery? *A042 The Yolks on You: Cave explorers Moe, Larry and Curly Joe come across an egg belonging to the extinct giant looney bird. Not as extinct as they thought, when the giant mother bird shows up to protect her baby. *A043 Tally Moe with Larry and Joe: The boys are on an English fox hunt, dealing with a fox that turns the tables on the Stooges and makes one wonder... who's the hunter and who's the huntee? *A044 The First in Lion: An escaped lion from the city zoo hides in front of the public library, substituting himself for a stone lion. Just in time for city employees Moe, Larry and Curly Joe to perform the sculpture's annual cleaning. *A045 The Transylvania Railroad: Transylvania Railroad men Moe, Larry and Curly Joe have their train hijacked by vampire Count Dunkula, and the boys are taken to his castle for dinner and a little blood-sucking. *A046 What's Mew Pussycat?: A roaring tomcat interrupts the Stooges' sleep, sending them on a midnight mission to silence him for good. Their efforts make more racket than the cat, which brings in the police. *A047 It's a Bad Bad Bad Bad World: Badman is on the loose again, looting candy stores. Policemen Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are out to stop him, but every time they get close, speaking the word "good" turns the criminal back into his innocent child alter ego. *A048 Bridge on the River Cry: Woodsmen Stooges head home to their cabin, but must cross a bridge guarded by a troll demanding a 50 cent toll. "No!" says Moe, and the boys repeatedly try in vain to outwit the troll. *A049 Hot Shots: Carnival stuntmen Stooges attempt to perfect shooting a man from a cannon. Moe and Larry are the unfortunate human bullets, and Curly Joe the dimwitted artillery man who uses too much powder. *A050 Mel's Angels: Sheriff Deputies Moe, Larry and Curly Joe are assigned to stop and apprehend motorcyclist Melvin, before his gang of Mel's Angels follow him into town. *A051 Bee My Honey: Moe, Larry & Curly Joe join the Canadian Mounties, and are sent out to capture honey thief Tim Bear. Tim leads them off the trail of honey bees, by sending the Stooges into a den of hornets. *A052 That Dirty Bird: The Stooges are city flagpole painters, and must contend with a stork who's built his nest on top of a pole, and has no intention of moving. He also has another agenda... delivering baby Stooges to our heroes. *A053 Stone Age Stooges: Cavemen Stooges are tired of foraging for food after run-ins with a dinosaur and wooly mammoth, so Moe and Larry decide to invent luxuries to make life easier. But it's Curly Joe who comes up with the best invention of all. *A054 Smoke Gets in Your Skies: Ad skywriters Moe, Larry & Curly Joe try to snag the Kooky Kola account, but run into competition from vampire Count Dunkula. *A055 Queen Quong: On safari, the Stooges encounter the giant ape Queen Quong. Lonely for companionship, she takes the boys home to her lair as pets, and our heroes try in vain to escape. *A056 Campsight Fright: Campers Moe, Larry and Curly Joe are ready for a relaxing time... until they realize that they've set up camp on Army grounds, and are smack dab in the middle of a missile test. *A057 Goldibear and the Three Stooges: The fairy tale gets a switch, when the Stooges' cabin is broken into by a female bear while the boys are away waiting for their soup to cool. *A058 The Lyin' Tamer: On safari to capture famous Kitty Galore the lion, the Stooges welcome a timid lion into their camp. The attempts to trap Kitty are foiled, and unknown to the Stooges, their lioness guest is actually their quarry. *A059 The Pen Game: New prison guards Moe, Larry & Curly Joe set out to make good. But first day on the job, they have to deal with repeated escape attempts by Back Door Benny. *A060 It's a Small World: Weekend boaters Moe, Larry and Curly Joe land on Nutty Island and find a mad scientist who plans to shrink the world's population to the size of insects. Ant-sized brain Curly Joe convinces the ants to help stop him. *A061 Late for Launch: The launch of the S.S. Cambria is delayed when the ceremonial champagne bottle refuses to break against the hull. The Stooges to the rescue, but the only thing they wind up breaking is the ship. *A062 Focus in Space: Scientist Stooges launch their Brownie camera into space on the tip of a missile, to snap pictures of our solar system. They lose remote control of the camera, but a Martian returns it, leading the boys to think that Earth has been invaded. *A063 The Noisy Silent Movie: Moe, Larry & Curly Joe hire on as organists at a silent movie theatre. Curly Joe accidentally connects a water pipe to the organ's air pipe, and the movie's flood footage takes on a whole new realism for the audience. *A064 Get Out of Town by Sundown Brown: Prospectors Moe, Larry & Curly Joe strike it rich in gold, which captures the attention of Get Out of Town by Sundown Brown. Masquerading as a Sheriff, Brown concocts a series of violations and fines to bleed the Stooges dry. *A065 Table Tennis Tussle: The ping pong championship match pits last year's winners, the Three Stooges, against this year's 95 year old contender. He's a lot tougher than the Stooges expect, leading them to underhanded methods to retain their title. *A066 Phony Express: Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are the latest riders for the Pony Express. A suspicious looking Indian is determined to stop them from getting through, and kidnaps Curly Joe thinking he's their horse. *A067 Best Test Pilots: The Air Force assigns test pilots Moe, Larry & Curly Joe to the world's first 1-man, backpack helicopters. Curly Joe is told "If it'll lift him, it'll lift anybody!" By the time they're done, the General has been demoted to Private. *A068 Litter Bear: Tim Bear has littered the park, so Rangers Moe, Larry & Curly Joe head out to stop him and teach him proper park etiquette. When he goes back on his promise, the Stooges go forward with their guns. *A069 A Fishy Tale: A wily octopus is determined to ruin the Stooges attempts to win a fishing contest, causing them to hook everything from trash to a nuclear submarine. *A070 The Unhaunted House: Ghost catchers Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are hired to unhaunt a house. Problem is, catchers shouldn't be afraid of ghosts. Especially a family of belligerent ones. *A071 Aloha Ha Ha: The Stooges are island tourists who stumble across a tribe of cannibals. The only way they can stay off the menu is for Moe to defeat the natives' champion fighter, the gargantuan-sized Tiny. *A072 The Rise and Fall of the Roman Umpire: Emperor Caesar wants to distract the population from realizing that taxes are rising, so he invents baseball and hires the Stooges to be his players... against the lions in the Coliseum. *A073 Deadbeat Street: Broke and looking for work, the Stooges are hired by a lawyer as bill collectors, sent to Deadbeat Street after a "not-so-harmless" little old lady. *A074 Cotton Pickin' Chicken: South of the border, the Stooges set out to capture the skateboarding thief, a chicken... Cotton Pickin' Chicken. The fowl is also an escape artist, and the Stooges find themselves trapped behind bars with him. *A075 Larry and the Pirates: Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are sailing with the notorious pirate Capt. Lye, searching for his treasure chest. They find it... but not before sinking Lye's ship. *A076 Tree is a Crowd: Sent into the jungle to bring back some rubber trees, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe learn that the trees "bounce" back faster than they can cut them down. *A077 Feud for Thought: Tower rangers Moe, Larry & Curly Joe must deal with a ravenous termite creating havoc in the forest. When he's not eating trees, he's devouring the boys' tower. *A078 Bat and Brawl: World War I soldiers Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are ordered to keep a top-secret message out of the hands of Germany's top agent, the vampire Count Dunkula. *A079 Knight Without End: Incompetent blacksmiths Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are commanded by the King's top knight of the Round Table, Get Out of Ye Town by Ye Old Sundown Brown, to replace his dented armor. Before long, Brown is dented too. *A080 Up a Tree: The Stooges set their eyes on a $500 bounty for Patch Eye the mountain lion. Efforts are hampered by their own stupidity, and ticket-writing game warden Get Out of Town by Sundown Brown. *A081 Turnabout is Bearplay: It's Springtime, and the park is in bloom, but the trees seem to be losing their bark. Ranger Stooges discover Tim Bear using the trees as back-scratchers, and decide it's time to give him his annual bath. But first they have to capture him. *A082 Pow Wow Row: The outlaw Get Out of Town by Sundown Brown drives an Indian from his teepee, so Cavalrymen Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are ordered to bring him to justice and maintain the peace treaty. *A083 Flat Heads: A fleeing bank robber pulls his getaway car, and flat tire, into the Stooges' garage. But the boys know nothing about repairs, just pumping gas... and creating chaos. *A084 No News is Good News: The Stooges argue over what to watch: the news, opera or the fights. The only loser in this argument will be the television set. *A085 Bully for You, Curly: Childhood memories lead Moe, Larry & Curly Joe to recall the story of their old neighborhood's Butcher the Bully. Curly Joe masquerades as the Masked Brawler to teach Butcher a lesson. *A086 Tee for Three: The Three Stooges head to the golf course with their boss, and are told that if they win... they're fired! It's just one of those days for the Stooges... no matter how bad they play, every bad shot turns into a hole-in-one. *A087 Goofy Gondoliers: The Stooges are in Venice, Italy, and hired as gondoliers for the tourists. The canals of Venice aren't the only thing that's all wet. *A088 Bearfoot Fishermen: Stocking the river with fish isn't an easy job for the Stooges, when Tim Bear declares that it's his forest and he can have all the fish he wants for his voracious appetite. *A089 Washout Below: Window washer Stooges are hired to clean a skyscraper, but spend all their time accidentally beaning their boss. *A090 The Three Marketeers: The boys are hired to work in a supermarket, and create super-disaster. *A091 Follo the White Lion: The extremely rare white lion Follo has a $500 bounty on his head, and the Stooges set out to collect it. Naturally, the quarry is smarter than the hunters. *A092 One Good Burn Deserves Another: Park ranger firemen Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are assigned to find a firebug, but spend their time extinguishing picnic barbecues before locating the bug... a jetpacked nut with an acetylene torch. *A093 Curly's Bear: Rangers Moe, Larry & Curly Joe open the park with the start of Spring, and order Tim Bear to take a bath before the tourists arrive. But first they have to roust him from his hibernation. *A094 Land Ho, Ho, Ho: The shipwrecked Stooges find themselves on the island of Lilliputia, and under attack by the miniature natives. *A095 Surfs You Right: Surfer Get Out of Town by Sundown Brown wants the beachcomber Stooges off his beach. He launches into a series of dirty tricks, all of which backfire. *A096 Seven Faces of Timbear: Nature moviemakers Moe, Larry & Curly Joe hire Tim Bear to star in their film about the life of a grizzly bear. But Tim has ideas about becoming a great movie star, "playing each scene like Dr. Kilbear". *A097 Bearfoot Bandit: Moe, Larry & Curly Joe vow to stop Tim Bear from raiding the Ranger station's refrigerators. By any means necessary, even explosives. *A098 Nuttin' But the Brave: Repairman Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are sent out to the woods to replace a broken telephone pole, and encounter a mountain ram who's intent on knocking down any pole the boys can install. *A099 Three Good Knights: The King is ecstatic when Get Out of Town by Sundown Brown kidnaps the Princess... he's wanted to marry her off for years. But the Stooges don't know that, and hope to impress the King by rescuing her. *A100 Call of the While: On a weekend hunting trip, the Stooges come across a wily mountain lion, who takes refuge in the boys' cabin. *A101 Snowbrawl: Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are rangers at winter resort Squawk Valley, and set out to eliminate grizzly Tim Bear, who's disrupting the ski trails with his antics. *A102 Rob 'n' Good: The Sheriff of Nuttingham deputizes the Stooges and sends them into Sherrywood Forest to apprehend bandit Rob N. Good. *A103 There's No Mule Like an Old Mule: Prospective prospectors Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are gypped and stuck with a stubborn mule that takes them nowhere, especially to the phony gold mine they bought. *A104 Squawk Valley: Ski novices Moe, Larry & Curly Joe head to the slopes of Squawk Valley, and meet Tim Bear who offers to show them the ropes of the sport... for a price. Turned down, Tim uses devious methods to get his way. *A105 Mummies Boys: Archeologist Stooges investigate an Egyptian pyramid, and discover a surreal lair of ghostly mummies who are upset over having their sleep disturbed. *A106 The Plumber's Friend: Plumbers Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are hired to fix a leaky spicket while the owner is away. Cutting off the water doesn't mean to cut off the pipes, and a leak soon escalates into a flood. *A107 Rub-a-Dub-Tub: Sailor Stooges are ordered to destroy a wrecked boat that's a menace to navigation... unfortunate news for the Captain of the battleship S.S. Menace. *A108 Under the Bad-Bad Tree: The little boy who turns into the villainous Badman at the mention of the word "bad," returns to bedevil camp counselors Moe, Larry & Curly Joe at Camp Mucky-Muck. *A109 Hairbrained Barbers: When their boss leaves the barber shop, he leaves apprentices Moe, Larry and Curly Joe in charge. Their first customer is the newest rock 'n roll singer, Coolie McCool, who entrusts the boys with his world-famous mane. *A110 Waiter Minute: Apprentice waiters Moe, Larry & Curly Joe practice their skills on the boss, but all they manage to accomplish is one disastrous course after another. *A111 Souperman: *A112 Abominable Snowman: *A113 Curly in Wonderland: *A114 Boobs in the Woods: *A115 Chimney Sweeps: *A116 The Mad Mail Mission: *A117 Out of Space: *A118 Wizards of Odd: *A119 Three for the Road: *A120 Feudin' Fussin' and Hillbully: *A121 Don't Misbehave Indian Brave: *A122 You Ain't Lion: *A123 Muscle on Your Mind: *A124 Badmen in the Briny: *A125 Furry Fugitive: *A126 How the West Was Once: *A127 Bowling Pinheads: *A128 The Mountain Ear: *A129 Norse West Passage: *A130 Latest Gun in the West: *A131 Toys Will Be Toys: *A132 First Class Service: *A133 Strictly for the Birds: *A134 Le' Stooginaires: *A135 The Bear Who Came Out of the Cold: *A136 The Bigger They Are, the Harder They Hit: *A137 Little Red Riding Wolf: *A138 Bell Hop Flops: *A139 Dig That Gopher: *A140 Gagster Dragster: *A141 Just Plane Crazy: *A142 From Bad to Verse: *A143 Droll Weevil: *A144 The Littlest Martian: *A145 The Bear Showoff: *A146 No Money, No Honey: *A147 Get That Snack Shack Off the Track: The Stooges have bought a drive-in restaurant based out of a train car, but it's in the middle of the desert with nothing around. They wind up using it to chase down their first and only customer, the notorious highwayman Get Out Of Town By Sundown Brown, who robs them after the trio save him from dying of hunger and thirst in the desert. *A148 Curly's Birthday-a-Go-Go: Moe and Larry are planning a surprise birthday party for Curly Joe, who they think will be distracted by his comic book. Curly is initially distracted, until his conscience tells him that Moe and Larry are planning to blast him with a cannon, which was actually just a birthday present. Curly Joe directs a cannon to the door, and it fires, surprising Moe and Larry. Finally, upset at his conscience, Curly Joe starts chasing his conscience. *A149 The Men from UCLA: *A150 Super Everybody: *A151 Kangaroo Catchers: *A152 No Smoking Aloud: *A153 The Chicken Delivery Boys: *A154 Sno Ball: *A155 Rug-a-Bye Baby: *A156 Dinopoodi: Category:New Three Stooges Episodes